


Lucky Me

by GlassesOfJustice



Series: Ocean's 8 Drabbles [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Amita’s first kiss.





	Lucky Me

When the bottle’s revolutions slowed, and finally stilled, it was pointed at Debbie.

Amita’s heart lurched into her throat. Debbie was the coolest girl at their private NYC high school. Not popular, but not _unpopular_ either. She could hang with any group without being out of place. 

Amita’s mother hoped she might mingle with the right families, marry a classmate’s brother. If only she could see her now, palms sweating, about to share her first kiss in front of ten people. 

Debbie came around the table, whispered in her ear, “Lucky me,” before pulling her into an open mouth kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil) for the beta and feedback.


End file.
